


Lunar Rising

by Checklatechippancakes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cunnilingus, Knotting, M/M, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Sex, but this is porn so who cares, the heavily requested yiff fic, werewolf character in question exhibits traits more aligned to a domesticated dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checklatechippancakes/pseuds/Checklatechippancakes
Summary: Shinji notices his husband disappears around the same time of the month, every month. He decides to prevent Crow from leaving one month, getting more of an answer than he anticipated.





	Lunar Rising

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally planned to be a complete surprise that I would drop one day after having an established account for a while, but due to everyone being a monsterfucker, I gotta post this one first. Hope you all enjoy

Crow wasn’t one to give away his secrets. He wanted to be very protective of Shinji’s “innocence”, as he claimed it. Some days he would leave for a weekend with no warning other than a sweet kiss on the cheek and saying he was going to visit friends out of town. Of course he’d never let _Shinji_ tag along, some strange reason.  


However, Shinji was starting to track down when Crow’s “disappearances” would be. They all seemed to be around the middle of the month. With a bit of research, Shinji came across the fact of an increase in crime around the full moon.  


Was… _Crow in a gang?_  
Around the next middle of the month, Shinji stood between Crow and the door to the outside of their house. Crow just laughed. “Babe, why are you blocking the door? I need to-”  


“No, Shinji stated firmly, crossing his arms. “Not this month.” He smiled, cooly. “I made a nice dinner, and you’re not leaving.” The perfect bird cage: food.  


Sweat beaded on Crow’s forehead. “Shinji, I really appreciate the gesture but-” Crow bit his lip, seeing Shinji not waver, possibly getting madder by the protest. Plus whatever Shinji was cooking smelled amazing… “Okay, okay. You win.”  


Shinji smiled, walking up to Crow, placing a devious kiss on his forehead. _Check and mate._

\---

Having planned this entirely, Shinji made sure not to let Crow out of his sight for even a minute. He couldn’t risk Crow escaping and doing something dangerous. Sure, asking what Crow did every month was easier in theory, but in reality, nothing about Crow was easy. He tightly held onto Crow, spooning him, as he drifted off to sleep.  
Shinji woke up to an empty bed and scratching at the door. “Goddamnit Crow…” Shinji complained, leaning over to turn on the lamp. Before he could, he was greeted by bright glowing grey eyes staring at him by the door. Shaking, Shinji almost knocked the lamp over, desperately trying to turn the light on, as the eyes seared holes into Shinji’s chest. Just as he was going to cry out for Crow again, the light managed to turn on.  


The owner of the eyes was a strange looking wolf- or dog, judging by the weird mutt-like colours. It was grey with splotches of orange on it. It panted heavily, looking towards Shinji in bed. Slowly but surely, it walked over.  


Heartbeat increasing, Shinji started hyperventilating. “D-don’t get near me…” Shinji wasn’t sure if he could outrun it, especially since the beast had a great head start- even if it couldn’t figure how to open doors. How fast did wolves- or whatever it was- run anyways? He was trapped. Figuring his best last words, he screamed. “ _ **CROW!**_ ”  


The beast stopped. It blinked, near the side of the bed, sitting up like a trained dog. Seeing Shinji not move, it climbed onto the bed, lying down on Shinji’s legs. Trapping him again.  


“G-Get off…” Shinji whimpered. What was wrong with the beast? Why was it so familiar with Shinji? It lifted its head, placing it on Shinji’s chest, rubbing into the bare skin gently. It being so soft and close tempted Shinji into petting it or giving it a scratch behind the ears. But it was a feral- wait… The creature’s ears were _pierced?_ The piercings tangled into the fur and were… “Crow?” Shinji asked, brushing the hair away from the metal nut. No wonder he wandered off every month. “I’m… sorry I kept you home, I shouldn’t have pried. With your… _dog affairs_.”  


The creature- who turned out to be Crow- stuck his tongue out, licking Shinji’s cheek. He stood up, wagging his tail, getting extremely wet and vigorous with each lick. Seeing Shinji laugh, Crow trailed down, licking Shinji’s chest, his rough tongue rubbing hard against Shinji’s hard nipple.  


Shinji covered his mouth, trying to conceal the noise he let out. Crow stopped, backing away. “ _Fuck_ …” Shinji whispered, aroused and desperately trying to hide it. He looked over, seeing Crow sit up like a dog again, everything of him exposed. Shinji could help but cover his eyes seeing Crow’s… well… “Crow… cover yourself; your dick is out.” Crow usually slept naked, so at least he didn’t destroy anything when he transformed, probably.  


Crow cocked his head, tongue still hanging out, staring at Shinji. He leaned over, pulling down the covers before Shinji could even react. With his nose, he poked at the wet spot on Shinji’s boxers, of who blushed and pulled away.  


“C-crow!” Shinji exclaimed, refusing to look at Crow. “We… can’t! You…” Shinji contemplated the legalities. Technically it wasn’t an actual animal, and he was married to it either way… “ _Can we?_ ”  


The beast looked at Shinji before scratching his neck with his hind leg.  


Shinji sucked in air. “I’m gonna regret this… but I’ll regret it more if I… _don’t._ ” He pulled his boxers down, flinching at the cold air. Grabbing and uncapping the lube from the side table, Shinji started stretching his pussy. He easily worked in his first finger, and then his second. He considered stopping at three, but seeing the girth of werewolf-Crow in front of him… he decided four would probably just barely be it.  


Crow stared intently, somewhat feeling awkward, as prepping Shinji was usually _his_ job. Damn his useless wolf paws. Nervously, he clambered off the bed, just his snout resting on the bed, watching his lover with loving eyes.  
He seized, feeling an orgasm close, and decided to stop there. Shinji shooed Crow’s snout away so he could lean over the bed. “O-okay...” Shinji panted. “Please be gentle with me I don- AHHHHhhhh” Shinji gasped, feeling Crow’s large tongue lapping at his pussy. “BAaaAAd doOOg… d-don’t lick me I’m gonna, I’m gonnaaa~” Shinji buried his face into the mattress, trying to muffle the scream from his orgasm.  


Crow was more than pleased, licking his treat up, pulling back with a somewhat dog-like laugh, as well as aggressive tail wagging.  


“B-bastard…” Shinji whispered, wiping the sweat off his brow. “So are you actually gonna do it, or am I just gonna be covered in your slobber all night?” Hopefully he wouldn’t get an infection from that... Shinji heard four paws walking towards him, feeling two of the paws end up on his back as Crow’s cock rubbed at Shinji’s entrance. “W-wait!” Shinji cried, feeling Crow try to get his tip in. “Please, let me put lube on you. I’ll _die_.” Crow got off Shinji, ears pointed in an “annoyed” position. Ears that were _more_ than back in “happy” as Shinji rubbed the lubricant onto his cock.  


Shinji turned back, pressed as far as he could into the mattress, legs spread as wide as possible. He turned his head to Crow, who was on his way over. “Please Crow, fuck me.” He felt Crow get back into position, fur rubbing against his back. “Go. Do it. Take me.” Crow did. Slowly, Crow pushed his large cock into Shinji’s wet hole.  
Despite knowing it would hurt, Shinji choked on his breath, gasping and panting, only with the tip in. Crow was patient, not moving until Shinji caught his breath. Face flush with sweat, Shinji nodded. “G-go ahead. I can take it.” Even though he was unsure if Shinji was perfectly good, he complied, wanting to please Shinji. He slowly worked his cock in, stopping any time Shinji seemed uneasy.  


After enough working and gentle licks of encouragement, Crow’s cock was fully in Shinji. Despite the lack of movement, Shinji’s eyes were shaking, vision blurring. He was only just sheathed and he already felt close to his second orgasm. “M-move… please…” Shinji croaked out, gripping the sheets in anticipation. More than eager, Crow pulled out about halfway, thrusting back in at tops speeds, slamming into Shinji, causing him to see stars. “CROW!” Shinji cried, Crow repeatedly thrusting in. “Too fast, _too fast_ …” Shinji whined, gripping tightly at the sheets. “Crow if you keep this up-” Shinji’s breath hitched, squeezing his eyes shut, feeling his walls tremble with desire. “I’m-I’m gonna cum again!”  


Even hearing this, Crow didn’t stop. In fact, Shinji was fairly certain that made Crow _speed up_. This time however, Shinji couldn’t manage to silence his cry as he came a second time. Catching his breath, Shinji managed to turn his head around. “I feel pretty bad about cumming twice when you haven’t came once- hm?” Crow’s wet nose tapped Shinji’s shoulder, like he was trying to turn him. “You… want me on my back?” Shinji asked, receiving a wag of Crow’s tail for an answer.  


Crow pulled out, letting Shinji climb onto the bed. His knees were wobbly, having just climaxed, and could feel the spot under him dribble with his cum. He eased back into the pillows, but whined ever so slightly at the emptiness. Gesturing with a hand, Shinji let Crow join him up there. He gently felt around his vulva, feeling how stretched he was after Crow’s cock was inside him. Hopefully it would be better later… _God_ he was gonna feel this so badly in the morning. He looked up to see Crow looking down at him expectantly. Hazily, Shinji nodded. “Do it. Fill me.” Crow did, Shinji almost unable to tear his eyes away from watching Crow slowly disappear into him. Shinji sighed, Crow’s paws resting on either side of his chest as he rocked into him.  


A sudden realization shot through Shinji harder than any of Crow's thrusts. "C-crow..." Shinji said, far too much like a whine for his taste, "if you knock me up, I'll _strangle_ you." Crow made what Shinji assumed was another dog-like laugh, and leaned down to give Shinji's face a loving lick. Shinji quickly wiped the slobber away, frowning. "You're _disgusting_.”  


Crow’s movements got jerky, and Shinji knew what that meant. “G-go ahead, Crow.” Shinji licked his lips. “ _Cum_.” He breathed in to think before going with the messy option. “ _Cum inside me, please. I really want to feel it._ ” Crow’s tongue flopped out, tail wagging ecstatically. He kept thrusting into Crow panting and hitting at different angles each time. Shinji couldn’t stop himself from biting his lip, already so overstimulated.  


Suddenly, Crow howled, pushing even harder and going much deeper than before. Shinji screamed, feeling himself be filled with Crow’s seed, unsure if he was going to tear in half. Shinji’s eyes bulged, tears leaking as he gasped for air. “C-Crow… pull out… Crow it hurts… _Crow p-pleeeease…_ ” Crow let out a low defeated whine, delicately licking up Shinji’s tears. Wait, that was right. Dogs did… _that thing_. “I’m sorry… I forgot… I’m not mad, I promise.” Shinji’s breath hitched, trying to relax through the pain. If he didn’t think he was going to rip before, now he was almost certain.  


Shinji lied back, sleepily. He had slept for a bit earlier, but it really wasn’t enough. Crow, also sleepy, lied down on Shinji, mindful of his sharp claws. He rested his head on Shinji’s chest, snout just barely touching Shinji’s chin. Shinji yawned, petting Crow. “As soon as the swelling is down, pull out. I’m definitely going to need to shower. And a heat pack.” He rubbed out his eyes as Crow let out a dog-yawn, presenting his sharp teeth. ...At least Crow wasn’t into marking through biting… right?  


Lazily scratching behind Crow’s ears, Shinji’s face fell to a frown. “When you do pull out though, we’re _really_ gonna need to do laundry.”  


Crow just laughed again.


End file.
